Tak Sendiri
by ambudaff
Summary: Crossover Naruto vs Harry Potter, Sabaku No Gaara dan Severus Snape


**TAK SENDIRI**

Disclaimer: Ambu pinjem Sabaku no Gaara dari Masashi Kishimoto, dan Severus Snape dari JK Rowling. Nanti dikembalikan kok :P

* * *

Gaara mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Tidak biasanya dia tertidur. Tidak .. rasanya ini bukan bangun tidur. Ini sesuatu yang lain.

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit.

Padang pasir luas terbentang. Matahari menguasai seluruh alam. Tidak, tidak seluruh alam, Gaara membatin saat ia menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakangnya alam remang seolah tak tersentuh cahaya.

Dan ada seseorang di sana. Jubah hitam, wajah pucat dengan rambut hitam membingkai. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Orang itu juga baru bangkit seperti dia. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan mendapatinya.

"Kukira aku sendiri, tak ada orang di sini," sahutnya perlahan.

Gaara mengangguk tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Orang itu meraba lehernya, seperti merenung sejenak, sebelum ia menggumam lagi, "_Limbo_."

"Apa?" Gaara tak jelas mendengarnya.

"_Limbo_. Alam sebelum kematian. Kau .. sudah mati kan?"

Gaara mengangguk ragu. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah berusaha melindungi seluruh Suna dari ledakan bom Deidara. "_Koseisho_," sahutnya.

" Ko...?"

"Alam sebelum kematian," ulang Gaara.

Orang itu terlihat berpikir sebelum mengambil kesimpulan, "Kita berasal dari kebudayaan yang berbeda, bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Gaara," sahutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Orang itu ragu sejenak sebelum menyambut tangan Gaara, "Severus Snape. Namamu … hanya Gaara?"

"Orang-orang memanggilku Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara The Sand."

Kelihatannya Snape masih penasaran, tapi tak diteruskan pertanyaannya. Mungkin pertanyaannya terjawab dengan padang pasir yang membentang di hadapan Gaara.

"Mengapa kau tadi … mengira kau sendirian?"

Snape tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya sukar dipahami. Ia menghela napas, "Mungkin .. kebiasaan. Aku terbiasa sendiri." sahutnya pelan.

"Aku juga terbiasa sendiri," sahut Gaara tak kalah pelan. "Aku tak punya teman. Dulunya."

Snape mengangguk. "Tak punya teman. Tak ada yang bisa memahamiku. Kecuali seorang."

Gaara memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

Snape melanjutkan, datar, "Tapi ... ia kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

Gaara menundukkan kepala, "Dulu aku juga mengira mempunyai seseorang yang bisa mengerti diriku dibanding orang lain. Tapi ... ia kemudian berusaha membunuhku," suaranya getir teringat Yashamaru.

"Lalu .. kau membunuhnya?"

Gaara mengangguk berat.

Snape menghela napas. "Aku ... Dumbledore, mentorku sendiri ... ia terkena racun. Ia memintaku untuk membunuhnya sebelum ia dibunuh oleh musuh-musuh kami."

"_Seppuku_."

"Maaf?"

"Pembunuhan atas dasar kehormatan. Di kehidupan kami, pembunuhan seperti itu dibolehkan. Bahkan dihormati."

Snape menggeleng. "Tak ada dalam kebudayaan kami. Aku tentu saja dikutuk karena membunuh mentorku sendiri. Tak pernah ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kukerjakan."

Padangan Gaara menyelidik, "Kau .. seorang mata-mata?"

"Bisa dibilang begitulah. Karenanya .. aku tak punya teman."

Gaara menghela napas juga. "Pada mulanya aku juga tidak punya teman. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Kami sama-sama _jinchuuriki_."

"Jin... apa?"

"Dalam tubuh kami ada monster yang mengerikan. Orang-orang membenci kami, menyingkirkan kami. Aku semakin terisolasi. Itu satu-satunya cara agar penduduk desa aman dari monster yang ada dalam tubuhku. Tapi temanku ini tidak. Dia punya banyak teman," mata Gaara menerawang. "Dia selalu mati-matian bertarung untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Ia mengatakan, teman-teman itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian."

Gaara duduk di tonjolan serupa batu. Snape mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya, tanpa bicara.

"Kau masih sangat muda," sahut Snape pelan seperti pada dirinya sendiri, "tapi kau sudah terlihat bijak, melampaui usiamu."

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengulang apa kata orang. Aku beruntung punya teman yang memahami diriku."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Gaara melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak, aku akan terus membunuh orang. Menganggap aku ditakuti jika aku kuat dan bisa membunuh orang lain."

Snape mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Itu juga yang kulakukan sewaktu masih seusiamu."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa kau mati?" Snape memecah kesunyian.

"Ada orang-orang tertentu ... Akatsuki .. menginginkan monster yang ada dalam tubuhku. Mereka berhasil menangkapku, mengeluarkan monster itu dari tubuhku."

Snape tertawa kecil. "Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan Elder Wand. Anehnya, tongkat itu tidak ada padaku, tetapi Pangeran Kegelapan tetap bersikeras, kalau membunuhku berarti ia bisa memiliki tongkat itu. Aku tak mengerti."

Serius Gaara menyahut, "Ada banyak yang tidak kita mengerti. Selama kita terus berjalan, terus berusaha mencapai cita-cita …"

"Kau sudah mencapai cita-citamu?"

"Aku sadar bahwa dengan membunuh, banyak orang takut padaku. Tapi hanya takut. Mereka tidak menghormatiku. Mereka tidak menganggap aku bagian dari mereka. Jadi aku bercita-cita menjadi Kazekage. Pemimpin desa Suna."

"Dan .. sudah tercapai?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Snape memandang Gaara. Tak seperti biasanya, kagum tak tersembunyikan. "Dalam usiamu ini …"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu apakah aku memang bisa dihormati oleh penduduk desa. Apakah aku bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka…"

Snape menggeleng. "Di sekitar usiamu, aku baru masuk Pelahap Maut. Suka membunuh, menakuti orang, teror ... Hanya menginginkan pengakuan bahwa aku lebih dari yang lain. Bahwa aku patut ditakuti."

"Padahal membuatmu ditakuti, tidak membuatmu nyaman."

"Padahal membuatku ditakuti tidak membuatku merasa nyaman," ulang Snape menyetujui. "Satu peristiwa membuatku berbalik haluan. Hanya Dumbledore yang tahu. Dia yang membuatku menjadi mata-mata seperti ini. Orang-orang lain ... tidak tahu berada di pihak mana aku berada."

Gaara mengangguk, "Tak akan banyak yang mengetahui. Paling tidak, kau sendiri mengetahui kau berada di jalan yang benar."

Lama Snape baru mengangguk. "Ya."

Dan mereka berdua terdiam.

Tak ada bunyi bahkan semilir angin pun.

Tapi Gaara tiba-tiba waspada. Ia mendengar-dengar.

"Ada apa?" Snape bertanya.

"Seseorang memanggil namaku. Dari alamku yang kutinggalkan."

Snape mengangguk maklum. "Kau belum mati. Atau seseorang menghidupkanmu lagi."

Gaara berdiri. Waspada ke suatu arah.

Snape tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala, tersentak, ke arah yang lain, terpaku.

"Ada apa?" Gaara mengikuti pandangan Snape, tapi ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Gelap di sebelah sana. "Kau melihat apa?"

"Cahaya. Aku melihat cahaya," kata-kata Snape penuh harap.

Gaara masih tak mengerti. Snape memandangnya, "Aku harus terus, Gaara. Kau harus kembali. Kita berpisah jalan."

Gaara mengangguk. Snape mengulurkan tangan, "Mudah-mudahan kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di suatu waktu, di masa yang akan datang."

"Mudah-mudahan," Gaara menyambut tangan Snape.

* * *

Gaara berbalik, menyongsong arah suara yang ia dengar. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara ... Naruto?

Sosok-sosok mereka mulai jelas.

Naruto. Sakura dengan seseorang di pangkuannya. Nenek Chiyo? Temari. Kankuro. Bahkan Rock Lee. Guru Kakashi. Nyaris semua _shinobi_ dari Suna

Alangkah banyak yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ternyata ia tak sendiri.

Gaara baru tahu itu.

* * *

Snape berdiri menyongsong cahaya yang ia lihat. Alamnya yang temaram tadi, kini semakin terang. Mulai jelas.

Ada sosok-sosok yang menanti dengan senyum terkembang.

Dumbledore. Lily. James. Bahkan Sirius. Remus. Mad Eye.

Alangkah banyak yang menyambutnya.

Ternyata ia tak sendiri.

Snape baru tahu itu.

**FIN**

A/N:

_1. Agak canggung juga, karena Ambu nggak menguasai bahan. Jujur, iri pada FF-FF Narutonya __**Iputz**__ dan __**Muscat**__ (melirik kesel pada keduanya) :P_

_2. Lalu, agak bingung juga memikirkan siapa duluan yang memulai percakapan, Gaara atau Severus, karena dua-duanya diem sih biasanya. _

_3. Waktu penulisan: Gaara di chapter 279 (atau 280 ya? Hihi) dan Snape setelah bab 32 buku 7. _

_4. Ceritanya jadi memper-memper JATO ya?Hihi.._

_5. Jadi ragu sendiri, apa mengulurkan tangan/menjabat tangan itu biasa di Jepang? Bukannya lebih biasa membungkukkan badan? __Emang sih Gaara menjabat tangannya Naruto, tapi ... yasuw :P Trus Seppuku, itu kan kebiasaan samurai ya? Bukan kebiasaan ninja? Hihi, salah lagi :P_

_6. Juga dipersembahkan pada mereka yang ulangtahunnya sama: __**Myu**__ dengan Severus, __**GunZ**__ dengan Gaara :P juga untuk __**Lily Kusanagi**__, penggemar FF yang cuma mau baca aja nggak mau review (ditakol, hihi)_


End file.
